Operation GWD
by SakuraTree999
Summary: When coming back from a mission, Team Natsu camps in a forest. When he finished fishing, Gray saved a girl who was being attacked by a gang of dark mages. They take her back to Fairy Tail where Lucy and Levy realise that the girl has memory loss. But, the only thing the girl remembers is something about "Operation G.W.D" ... (Action/Comedy/Adventure/Drama)
1. Chapter 1

**_Operation G.W.D_**

**_When coming back from a mission, Team Natsu camps out in a forest._**

**_When he finished fishing, Gray saves a girl who was being_**

**_attacked by a gang of dark mages. They take her back to Fairy Tail where_**

**_Lucy and Levy find out that she has memory loss. The only thing the girl_**

**_remembers is something about "Operation G.W.D" ..._**

**_Genre: Action/Comedy/Adventure/Drama_**

**_Paring: /_**

**_Rating: T_**

**Sakura: Heyoo guys! I decided to make a new Action/Adventure/Comedy story! xD**

**Everyone: Woohoo!**

**Wendy: Is .. is there gonna be romance?**

**Sakura: Hhmm.. I might sprinkle some in from time to time .. :)**

**Lucy: Why you ask Wendy? Did you want some time with Romeo~?**

**Wendy: N-No!**

**Gray: Haha :D**

**Miyuki: YAY! I'm in this one :D**

**Me: Yeah ^.^ Oh yeah, plz make sure to look at my OCs on my profile! ^^D**

**Shiori: Will I be in this one?**

**Me: Erm .. I don't know yet :3**

**Natsu: Are we gonna start now? I got some fire to eat! I don't want it to turn cold. :3**

**Everyone: *Sweat drops***

**Me: Eerrm .. whatever! :3 OK. 3,2,1..**

**Everyone: ACTION!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

**~ Operation G.W.D {Chapter 1}**

_In the west of Fiore, there's a forest. Deeper into the forest, there's a cave. When you enter the cave, you will get transported into a different environment. A dark environment. A place where a foul scent fills the air. A place where no trees and plants can't survive. A place that is inherited by demons. The Tartaros base._

_A woman with spikey glossy black hair and dark indigo eyes sat on her arm chair. She tapped her chin with her slender fingers. Her long nails gently scratching her pale skin._

_"My lady, how do you do?" A deep voice asked. A man with long, unkempt turquoise hair and narrow eyes with small irises and pupils. He wears a black coat and mantle with silver highlights, white boots and white gloves. The edges of his coat and mantle have large triangular edges._

_"Ah, Dyst, you're here." The woman said._

_Dyst dropped onto one knee and smirked. "Operation G.W.D is 43% complete."_

_"Thank you for the status report. How is our little kitten?"_

_"She managed to escape, master." He told her. The woman clenched her hands into fists and gritted her teeth._

_"Do not fret, master. My wizards have gone to retrieve her."_

_The woman calmed down a bit and nodded her head slowly. Her purple lips then twitched into a tiny smile._

_"Soon, operating G.W.D will be complete." She smirked._

_"Make sure to destroy ANYONE, who stands in our way.."_

_XXX_

"Get a life, douchebag!"

"I already have one, bastard!"

Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster butted their heads and growled at each other for the 5th time today. A red and blue aura surrounded them.

The team just came back from a job and were camping in the forest. The air was cool and the sun was out. A light breeze flew by.

"Can't you guys just calm down and relax?" Lucy Heartfilia asked as she brushed some dust off her cream coloured mini skirt.

"Aye!" Happy agreed as he bit into a fish with a joyful moan.

"Lucy is right," Erza said as she walked up to them. "You should enjoy the environment as much as you can. This is more peaceful than Fairy Tail, no?"

Natsu and Gray stopped bickering and then thought for a minute. They growled at each other once more before they un-butted their heads.

"It's getting pretty hot out here." Lucy said. "Should we go and find a lake?"

"I think there's one around here somewhere." Wendy said.

"We could also catch some fish to eat!" Erza picked up two wooden fishing rods.

"Fish~!" Happy sang.

"Come on, let's go!" Natsu grinned.

Everyone nodded and then made their way into the forest.

They went passed many plants and trees, until they found a beautiful turquoise lake. It sparkled like the stars and some fish jumped in out of the water. It was surrounded by many flowers and some trees.

"This is perfect!" Lucy chimed. She ran to the edge of the lake and sat down, she dipped her feet into the lake and sighed peacefully.

"This is awesome!" Natsu and Gray cheered in unison. They were about to run to the lake, but a hand touched their shoulder's.

"You two aren't going anywhere." Erza hissed.

"W-Why?" They both shakily asked.

"Since you two were fighting, you can do the duty of getting us some fish." Erza told them. She handed them the fishing rods.

"So unfair .." Gray mumbled under his breath.

"What was that?!" Erza shouted.

"N-Nothing!" Gray quivered.

Erza sighed.

"Requip!" Erza said and a bright light engulfed her. She transformed into her black bikini and her hair was in a high pony tail. She then made her way to the lake.

"Carla~! Do you want to share a fish with me~!" Happy asked.

"Oh please," Carla scoffed. "Fish can do you more than it can do for me."

A large stone rock that said '**OWNED**' on it fell from the sky and slammed on Happy's back. He then fell to the ground.

_'Harsh much?' _Lucy and Wendy thought in unison.

_XXX_

"This is all your fault."

"Me? Oh shut up!"

Natsu and Gray sat at the edge of the lake, holding the wooden rod. Gray doing the same. It was now getting lake and the sun was slowly setting.

"If it wasn't for _you_, Erza wouldn't have asked us to go fishing!" Gray shouted.

"Urasai, it was _your _fault!" Natsu retorted. The two butted heads and growled.

"This is so lame, we haven't found anything." Natsu moaned. "I'm bailing. See ya."

"Hey! You can't just bail on me like that!" Gray shouted.

"Oh yeah? Watch me." Natsu snickered. "Fire boosters!"

Natsu stretched his arms behind him and his fists lit into flames.

"See ya later, douchebag." Natsu smirked as he sprinted away from Gray, leaving a trail of fire.

"That bastard." Gray mumbled. He continued to sit there, hoping to get a fish.

Many minutes passed, but he didn't get anything.

"This is jank, I'm outa here." He muttered. He stood up and started to walk. The sky was getting darker. It was a shade of dark blue. The night breeze flew by and Gray relaxed as the breeze fanned his face.

"Erza was right, this place is more peaceful than Fairy Tail." He said as he closed his eyes. He continued to walk like that until-

_***Bump***_

Gray felt someone nudge him to the side and he heard many foot steps. He quickly turned and saw long snow white hair floating in the wind.

"Hey, who was that?!" He asked. He turned the other way to see a gang of people running towards him. He jumped out the way and they continued to run.

"Hey, are those guys chasing that person?" Gray said as he watched the people running.

He remembered the snow white hair flying past him.

_'That was a girl! I need to help her!'_ Gray thought. He started sprinting towards the gang of mages.

"Ice Make: Floor!" Gray shouted as he froze the floor. Some of the gang mages slipped over and hit their heads. Gray skated passed them.

One of the mages shot a magic energy bullet from him with his fingers. Gray dodged all of them. He kicked and much some of them and continued running.

_***Boom!***_

A gun shot was heard.

_'Don't tell me they shot her_ down!' Gray thought panicking . He quickened his pace. He found 3 more dark mages.

"Ice Make: Sword!" Gray shouted as he created a huge Ice sword. He swung it multiple times at the dark mages and they went flying.

When they were out of the way, Gray ran up to the girl who was on the floor. He bent down and studied her.

She had a whole in her back which was surrounded by some crimson red blood. She had very long snow white hair up to her knees and was straight, she also had a fringe that covered her forehead and snow white skin. She had a curvaceous figure and a _very _large chest (which Gray had blushed at). She also had a thin dark blue head band in her hair that was attached to a dark blue thin ribbon which was tied into a bow. Her top and her shorts were ripped and her skin had many bruises.

"I wonder what happened to her .." Gray whispered.

Gray picked the girl up bridal style, and started to take her back to the camp.

* * *

**Heyoo, I'm finished with the first chapter! Hoped u enjoy~!**

**Sakura: Hey guys! How was the chapter?**

**Gray: I liked it. It was nice ^^**

**Lucy: I liked the part when a rock fell on Happy! :D**

**Happy: -.-**

**Erza: Natsu is going to be punished for leaving!**

**Natsu: *Shudders***

**Miyuki: So what's going to happen to me?**

**Sakura: That's for _me _to know and for _you _to find out! xD**

**Miyuki: :3**

**Wendy: Eerm, Sakura-san?**

**Sakura: Yes Wendy?**

**Wendy: What does G.W.D stand for?**

**Sakura: I'm afraid I can't tell you that!**

**Natsu: Plz review and look at Sakura's other stories: Highschool Never Ends, The Boy With An Ice Heart, Gender Bender Spell and The Predator and the Prey!**

**Sakura: Thanks Natsu! And don't forget to look at my other OCs! Bye bye~! :'D**

_**Note: I won't be updating this story for a while because I have others to work on as well. **_

**Stay tuned for the next chapter! ^^D**

**~ SakuraTree999**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Operation G.W.D_**

**_When coming back from a mission, Team Natsu camps out in a forest._**

**_When he finished fishing, Gray saves a girl who was being_**

**_attacked by a gang of dark mages. They take her back to Fairy Tail where_**

**_Lucy and Levy find out that she has memory loss. The only thing the girl_**

**_remembers is something about "Operation G.W.D" ..._**

**_Genre: Action/Comedy/Adventure/Drama_**

**_Paring: /_**

**_Rating: T_**

**Sakura: Heyoo guys! I had nothing else to do so I decided to update this story :3**

**Everyone: Yay! :D**

**Gray: So what's gonna happen to that Miyuki chick?**

**Sakura: You're just gonna have to wait and find out!**

**Wendy: I hope Miyuki-san isn't dead! D:**

**Lucy: I doubt that. :3**

**Erza: Will she join the guild?**

**Me: Probably, yeah ^.^**

**Natsu: Cool, now there's gonna be 4 Dragon Slayers in Fairy Tail! We're the best guild ever!**

**Everyone: YEAH! xD**

**Sakura: OK, 3,2,1 ..**

**Everyone: ACTION!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Taill!**

* * *

**~ Operation G.W.D {Chapter 2}**

"I wonder what's taking Gray so long, I'm getting worried." Lucy said.

"Same! He hasn't been back in 3 hours!" Happy said worriedly.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine." Erza told them. "Gray is a very skilled wizard after all."

"Yeah right .." Natsu mumbled.

"What did you just say!?" Erza questioned harshly.

"G-Gomen!" Natsu quivered.

It was now very dark and Wendy and Carla had gone to sleep in the tents. Since Natsu bailed on getting some fish, Erza made him sit down on the floor cross-legged with many swords surrounding him. If he moved, well ... let's just say it wouldn't be pretty.

"Maybe he got attacked my some Dark Mages." Happy quivered as Lucy hugged him tight.

"Don't be ridiculous." Erza said sternly. "It's like you guys are under estimating Gray."

Lucy and Happy were quiet for a moment.

"It's true. It does sound like that, doesn't it?" Lucy said.

"Gray is a very strong wizard, he'll be back any time soon." Erza said and Lucy and Happy nodded.

_'Even though .. I hope you're OK, Gray..'_ Erza thought.

**_*Rustle,__ rustle*_**

"Hey, did you guys hear that?" Happy asked.

**_*Rustle, rustle,_ _rustle_***

"Who's there?!" Erza asked fiercely as she summoned her sword. Natsu was about to stand up but then remembered that he was surrounded by swords.

_'That was a close one!'_ He thought.

"Relax guys, it's just me!" A voice said. A figure came out the trees and approached them. It was Gray.

"Gray, you're safe!" Happy and Lucy cheered. They jumped in mid air then paused when they saw Gray holding someone. A girl.

"Um, who's that?" Lucy asked.

"Oh, someone I saved. She was being attacked by a gang of Dark Mages." Gray told them. Gray gently placed the girl on the ground.

"What's up with that big wound in her back?" Happy asked.

"She got shot with an energy bullet." Gray stated.

"Then we need Wendy's help." Erza said. "Lucy, wake her up."

Lucy walked towards the sleeping Sky Dragon Slayer and then bent down.

"Wake up, Wendy." She said gently as she lightly shook her.

"Mmm.. Lucy-san?" Wendy mumbled.

"We need your help, Wendy." Lucy said and then Wendy nodded.

Wendy slowly walked up to where Gray was standing and then bent down in front of the white haired girl . Two light blue magic circles appeared and a soft blue light shone on the girl's back.

"So, the girl was being chased by Dark Mages?" Erza questioned and Gray nodded.

"I wonder what she did .." Lucy pondered.

"Should we take her back to the guild? We can't just leave her in the forest like that. The Dark Mages might come and find her again." Happy said.

"Hhmm .. yeah we should. We need to know more about her and why she was being chased." Erza said as she placed a hand on her chin.

_XXX_

_"Don't worry darling, soon you'll be one of us." A woman with spikey glossy black hair told the little girl._

_"You'll be even stronger than who you are now. You'll be a demon." The woman smirked and the little girl shuddered._

_"L-Leave me alone! I want Korra back!" The girl demanded, her hands curled into tiny fists._

_"Oh don't worry, we've taken care of that dragon of yours." The woman licked her purple lips in amusements. The little girl's eyes widened._

_"Korra ..."_

I slightly opened my eyes and a bright light shone in my face. I flinched, but then fully opened my eyes. I blinked a couple of times and looked around. My eye caught sight of the window, and right then I could tell that I was on a train.

As I looked out the window, I could only see blurry colours go by. Suddenly, I felt someone snuggle into my thigh. I looked down and saw a little blue cat with a green sack around it's neck, as sleep on my thigh.

I stared at the cat for a moment. It seemed rather .. cute. I then realised I was in a change of clothes. I was wearing a white long sleeved turtle neck, but the part around my neck was loose. I was wearing a micro mini black skirt with frills, white thigh high socks and black knee high leather boots. The ribbon and headband in y hair were still in place.

As I looked in front of me, I saw a woman with red, no, scarlet hair staring out the window with her head resting on her arm. She was wearing armour and was singing along with the song playing on the intercom. Next to her was a young girl with dark blue hair. She was talking to a white cat.

Wait, the cat was talking?

I shook my head. Next to her was a boy with salmon pink spikey hair. His face was green and he didn't look too good. I then turned to my right to see a boy with spikey raven black hair. He was shirtless, and was reading a magazine about magic. Next to him was a blonde girl who was playing with what seemed to look like a snow man.

I stared for a moment, then my eyes then widened.

Who were these people? Did they kidnap me? Are they holding me hostage?

Suddenly, the train stopped and the cat in my lap flew towards the woman with scarlet hair and hit her on the face.

"Happy, be more careful!" The woman scolded.

"Gomen, Erza!" The cat apologised.

I suddenly felt someone pick me up bridal style. I quickly closed my eyes to pretend I was as sleep.

But I was still wondering ... who were these people?

...

"WE'RE BACK EVERYONE!" Natsu screamed as he kicked the doors open to his beloved guild, Fairy tail.

"Yo Natsu!"

"How's it going?"

"Come and have a drink or two, eh?"

Many greetings were thrown to the team as they entered the guild. The team made their way to the bar.

"Hi guys! How was the mission?" The beauty Mirajane asked them.

"It was good." Erza said.

"Would any of you like something to drink?" Mira asked them sweetly.

"I would like some milk please, Mira-san." Wendy said and Mira nodded. She handed Wendy the milk and she drank it happily.

"Can I have an ice lolly, Mira?" Lucy asked. Mira nodded and gave Lucy a bubble gum flavoured ice lolly.

"I want some spicy chicken!" Natsu grinned. Mira made him the spicy chicken and he eat it happily.

"Hey Mira, where's gramps?" Gray asked her.

"Master's at the back somewhere." Mira answered and Gray and Erza nodded.

Gray and Erza both made their way to the back, Gray still holding the girl in his hands.

"YO GRAMPS, YOU UP HERE?!" Gray called. A small old man fell out of a big tree head first, followed by a magazine. Erza went to pick it up and her eyes widened.

"Master! You shouldn't be reading these magazines!" She scolded. The master stood up and cleared his throat.

"S-Sorry about that. Why are you guys here anyway?" He asked the two.

Gray placed the girl on the floor gently for master to look at her.

"She was being attacked by a gang of Dark Mages." Gray stated and master nodded.

"What shall we do with her?" Erza asked. Makarov stared at the girl, studying her. He then looked up at them.

"She's a cute one!" He grinned. Erza gritted her teeth and punched him on the head.

"You fool! This is no time to joke around!" She shouted. Gray was just in the background, sweat dropping.

"S-sorry! Anyway, just go and put her in the infirmary. We'll deal with her later on." The master told them and he nodded. Erza took the girl from Gray and took her into the infirmary.

There was an awkward silence between Makarov and Gray.

"Aren't you leaving as well?" The master asked.

"Yeah, but just one question." Gray said.

"What is it?" The Master asked.

"You should read those magazines when no one else is around."

* * *

**TADA~! FINISHED~! I hoped u enjoyed this chapter! ^^D**

**Miyuki: The Master is such a pervert!**

**Lucy: I know, right?**

**Sakura: LOL! :D**

**Gray, Erza, Natsu and Happy: Please review and make sure to check out Sakura's other stories: Highschool Never Ends!, The Predator and the Prey, The Boy With An Ice Heart, Gender Bender Spell, My Saviour, The First of July and The Long Lost Siblings.**

**Sakura: TYSM! ^^ Bye~!**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter! xD**

**~ SakuraTree999**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Operation G.W.D_**

**_When coming back from a mission, Team Natsu camps out in a forest._**

**_When he finished fishing, Gray saves a girl who was being_**

**_attacked by a gang of dark mages. They take her back to Fairy Tail where_**

**_Lucy and Levy find out that she has memory loss. The only thing the girl_**

**_remembers is something about "Operation G.W.D" ..._**

**_Genre: Action/Comedy/Adventure/Drama_**

**_Paring: /_**

**Sakura: I'm seriously finding it hard to think of a pairing for this story.**

**Mira: Give it some GrayLu power! xD**

**Sakura: I will add some GrayLu, but it's just that this is more of a Action/comedy/adventure/drama story :3**

**Lucy: Why don't u add some Gray x Miyuki? I'm sure that'll be cute! :D**

**Sakura: Hhmm.. that does sound nice. I guess I'll just let the readers decide on that!**

**Natsu: Which one would you guys like? GrayLu, or Gray x Miyuki? (Grayuki?)**

**Sakura: Plz vote in the coments! ^^**

**Wendy: Make sure to check out Sakura-san's other stories: Highschool Never Ends!, The Predator and the Prey, The Boy With An Ice Heart, Gender Bender Spell!, The First Of July, My Saviour and The Long Lost Siblings!**

**Sakura: Thanks Wendy! And don't forget to vote!**

**Miyuki: Can we start now?**

**Me: 3,2,1..**

**Everyone: ACTION!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

**~ Operation G.W.D {Chapter 3}**

"Let me get this straight, you saved that girl from getting chased by a gang of Dar Mages?" Levy asked, sitting down next to Gray.

"Yeah. One of them shot her in the back with a energy bullet." Gray said.

"No wonder her back was so wounded." Levy said.

"The problem is that we don't know who she is. She might be a killer, or a thief!" Happy shouted.

"I doubt that. If she was getting chased by Dark Mages, then she might be a good person." Levy stated.

"That is true." Lucy said.

"I think we should go and check on her," Gray told them and they nodded.

They all stood up from their seats and made their way to the Guild's infirmary.

Gray slowly opened the door, peeking through. He saw a small old man and a woman with scarlet coloured hair sitting besides a bed with someone in it.

"Gramps?" Gray asked as he stepped in, the rest following him.

"Hello Gray, what are you doing here?" Makarov asked, turning to where they were. Erza doing the same.

"We just wanted to see how the girl was doing." Levy told him.

"Oh, OK. Come." Erza stated and they all nodded their heads. They all walked towards the bed the white haired girl was in.

Lucy had Happy in her arms while Erza stood up and let Wendy sit down.

"Hey, where's Natsu?" Lucy asked.

"He was at the bar. He was eating that spicy chicken." Gray told her and she nodded in understanding.

They all continued to stare at the girl, watching her pretty face.

"Yo guys! What's up?!" Natsu yelled as he kicked the doors open of the infirmary, startling everyone in it.

"Dammit Natsu! You didn't have to shout!" Gray shouted at him.

"I was just asking what's up, bastard!" Natsu retorted as he butted heads with Gray.

"And I said you didn't have to shout, flame brain!" Gray yelled back. "Grrrr!"

"Mmm ... Korra ..." The girl mumbled as she stirred in her sleep. Natsu and Gray stopped and turned to the girl.

"Korra? Who's that?" Happy asked. Everyone else shrugged their shoulders.

Erza stretched out her arm and touched the girls shoulder. There was a long silence.

Suddenly, the girl's eye lids started to lift up, revealing two crystal blue orbs.

"She's awake!" Natsu and Gray yelled in unison. They both ran towards the bed the girl was sitting on.

The girl rubbed her eyes and slowly sat up, staring at everyone. She blinked. They blinked.

Blink.

.

.

.

.

Blink.

.

.

.

.

.

"Um, hello." Makarov smiled at the girl. The girl turned to him and stared at the old man beside her.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail!" They all said in unison, grinning.

The girl continued to stare at them.

"Fairy ... Tail..?" She whispered.

_XXX_

I continued to stare at all the people in front of me. There was that woman with scarlet hair, a short old man, the blonde haired girl, the black haired boy, the pink haired boy, the girl with dark blue hair and the two cats. There was also a girl with ocean blue short hair.

"Where ... am I..?" I whispered as I continued to stare at the people.

Who were they? They might've kidnapped me! Holding me hostage? I don't know!

"You're in the magicians guild, Fairy Tail." The girl with the scarlet hair told me. "My name is Erza."

"My name is Lucy!" The blonde haired girl beamed.

"Hello, my name is Wendy." The small blue haired girl smiled.

"My name is Gray. The one who saved your sorry ass." The boy called Gray smirked. I glared at him. Who does he think he is using that language with me?

"Forget that idiot, my name is Natsu!" The boy with salmon pink hair told me. He looked way different than what he looked in the train.

"My name is Levy! Nice to meet you!" The ocean blue haired girl smiled at me. She seemed really kind.

"And my name is Master Makarov. The master of this guild." The old man smiled at me.

"Guild?" I asked quietly. He nodded his head.

"Yes, a guild for magicians. Do you by any chance use magic?" Makarov asked.

Should I tell them? I don't know who they are for starters, but they all seem like nice people. I think I can trust them ..

"I'm .. I'm a Dragon Slayer." I whispered, looking at the blanket and clutching it tight.

Natsu's and Wendy's eyes perked up.

"You're a Dragon Slayer as well? That's so cool!" Natsu beamed, grinning wide. "What type of Dragon Slayer are you?"

"S-Snow."

"Snow? That's amazing!" Wendy smiled.

"Now we have Gajeel, Wendy, Natsu, and-" Happy paused. "Uumm.."

"What's your name?" Erza asked.

They want to know my name? I should probably give them a fake one. But they are probably trustable..

Ok, here it goes.

"My name.. is Miyuki. Miyuki Sapphire." I mumbled.

"Miyuki? What a pretty name." Lucy smiled warmly.

"Miyuki means snow, doesn't it? That's so cool, you're named after your own element!" Levy grinned and I smiled lightly.

"T-Thank you." I told her. "You all seem very nice."

"Aaaww, thanks!" Lucy smiled. "Hey Master, wouldn't it be great if she joined the guild?"

"Yes, it would. But it's her choice if she wants to join or not." The Master said, he then turned to me.

"Would .. would you like to join the guild?" He asked.

_'Hhmm .. should I join the guild? Everyone seems very nice and I'm sure they'll take care of me. There's just something about them that tells me that I'm going to be safe ..'_ I thought and smiled unconsciously.

"I'll take that smile as a yes!" The Master beamed. "Erza, get the stamp."

Erza nodded and left the room, leaving silence.

"So .. do you know how you got here in the first place?" Gray asked.

"That's right .. how did I get here?" I asked. Gray took a deep breath and told us all everything.

About that I got chased, I got shot in the back and they took me to the guild.

"That's what happened." Gray finished. I stared at him and blinked.

"Really? I don't remember that happening .." I whispered. "I don't remember any of that."

"What? But it just happened yesterday!" Gray said. I shrugged my shoulders slowly.

Lucy and Levy looked at each other and nodded.

"You have memory loss." Lucy told me.

"In other words, amnesia." Levy said. I gasped lightly.

"I'm back, master." Erza said as she opened the door, holding a stamp.

"Ah, you're here Erza. Come." The Master told her. He turned to me. "Where would you like your stamp?"

I blinked. "Stamp?"

Erza chuckled a bit. "If you're going to join a Guild, you need a stamp so that people can identify which guild you're from." Erza explained. I then nodded.

"Where would you like it?" Erza asked me. I thought for a moment then I rolled up my sleeve on my left arm.

"Can I have it here, please?" I asked. Erza nodded. She placed the stamp against my skin, and many silver sparkles floated about. There was a snow white shaped as the Fairy Tail emblem, it sparkled. I stared at It as my eyes widened.

I looked up to see everyone staring at me.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail, Miyuki!"

* * *

**WOOHOO! Miyuki has joined the guild! :D**

**Miyuki: Yay!**

**Natsu: We have four Dragon Slayers now! In your face other guilds! xD**

**Sakura: LOL ^^D**

**Lucy: This is gonna be so awesome! I sense an adventure coming ..**

**Wendy: So where's Miyuki-san going to live?**

**Sakura: I'm thinking that she could get her own apartment, or live in Fairy Hills.**

**Gray: Let the readers vote!**

**Sakura: OK guys, where do you want Miyuki to live? Fairy Hills, or her own apartment? Vote in the comments! :)**

**Mira: Please follow/look at Sakura's other stories: Highschool Never Ends!, The Predator and the Prey, The Boy With An Ice Heart, Gender Bender Spell!, The First Of July, My Saviour and The Long Lost Siblings!**

**Sakura: Thanks Mira! Bye bye ^^D**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter!**

**~ SakuraTree999**


End file.
